Eyecatch (North Chevronian TV)
This article is about a series of commercial bumpers used in several North Chevronian TV shows. For the series of commercial bumpers used in Fantasy Hero Legion series, see Eyecatch (Fantasy Hero Legion Series). For the series of commercial bumpers used in Tokushu-tai series, see Eyecatch (Tokushu-tai Series). For other uses, see Eyecatch (disambugation). An eyecatch (アイキャッチ aikyatchi) is a scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a North Chevronian TV program. Like in Japan, this term is used to refer to all kinds of pre-commercial break and post-commercial break bumpers. Eyecatch in North Chevronian television Majority of the North Chevronian TV shows (including several Fantasy Hero Legion series) had no eyecatch, and they just put the title cards either in the bottom left or in the bottom right of the screen as an indication of they will have a short commercial break, or the commercial break is over. But several TV shows have their eyecatch depending on the production firm. GP-NET shows ]] *Ground Undercover **The eyecatch begins with the completed scene shrinked in to enter the Ground Undercover logo along with Yuri on the right side and Michelle on the left side of the screen. After the break, it goes on reverse. This eyecatch can also used on other characters like Cadet Morgan and Kyoichi, Yuri and Akira, and so on. *Mikaela the Drummer Girl **In season 1, the eyecatch features each character just before and after the commercial break. **In season 2, the eyecatch begins in a question for the viewers before the commercial break. After the break, the correct answer reveals and each character has a short catchphrase. *The Love Of A Guardian Angel **The eyecatch begins with the scene being panned out to reveal Angel Heran hugging Hitomi along with title logo appeared on the bottom left on the screen. After the break, it goes on reverse. *IQ500 Kid **In IQ500 Kid, the eyecatch features each character holding a placard saying "Don't go away, we will be right back after the break" and the title card appeared on the upper right of the screen. After the break, it is the same, except the placard which was holding by a featured character, saying "And we are back to continue our episode". *Project Yuusuke **The eyecatch begins with the completed scene panned out to close the refrigerated chamber and France, Takeshi and Maki donning in their respective action pose along with the logo appeared on the bottom right of the screen. After the break, it goes on reverse. *Afterstory **In Afterstory, the eyecatch begins with the completed scene flashed on and panned out as an image of an imaginary newspaper. After the break, it goes on reverse. *Seriously... Be Careful **The eyecatch begins with a completed scene panned out to reveal a yellow caution line saying "Don't go away, we'll be right back after the break" and the title card appeared on the bottom right of the screen. After the break, it goes on reverse, but with a yellow caution line saying "And we are back to continue our episode". Anchor Net shows ZENITH TV shows TV shows from other TV networks Category:GP-NET shows Category:Anchor Net shows